Cores inexistentes
by Almas gemeas
Summary: ºEnquanto todos eram feito de cores, ele era branco. Branco e só branco. Mas branco era a junção de todas as cores.º /Fanfic de Presente para Lady Murder, homenagem ao Near/ .Betado por Ms. Cookie e Peeh Brandebuque.


**Sumário:** Enquanto todos eram feito de cores, ele era branco. Branco e só branco. Mas branco era a junção de todas as cores.

**Bom... Death Note não nos pertence AINDA, obviamente... Mas quando nós dominarmos o mundo, quero ver quem vai nos contrariar quanto a isso è.é**

**Presente para Lady Murder e em homenagem ao Near. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, AOS DOIS \o/**

**Fanfic betada por Ms. Cookie e Peeh Brandebuque.

* * *

**

**Cores inexistentes**

"Near", significado em inglês: Perto, próximo. Por mais que fosse seu apelido ali, por mais que fosse o significado de sua vida inteira – passada ou futura – e também como seria conhecido, até o fim, ele não conseguia entender.

Encarava, sempre que podia, aquela letra miúda, escrita naquele enorme dicionário de inglês, tentando achar resposta. Respostas que pareciam _não existir_.

Para ele, respostas inexistentes eram iguais à derrotas pessoais.

Ele nunca era derrotado.

Nem por ele mesmo.

Ele era perfeito demais para ser derrotado. Em toda sua existência, não existia sequer uma única falha. Apenas acertos. Ele era todo correto. Por isso, aquele nome lhe intrigava. Não fazia sentido, não combinava com ele. Por mais que tentasse, aquela peça não se encaixava em seu quebra-cabeças.

"Near" não podia fazer parte do que ele era. Near não podia fazer parte do que um dia já fora Nate River.

Então ele passava as páginas dos dicionários, procurando outro significado para "Near", mesmo que estivesse criptografado. Mas ele não existia. Near era apenas Near. Near era perto. Era próximo. Ele não se sentia assim. Por nada. Por ninguém.

E ele voltava ao início, revendo significados tão conhecidos da palavra que agora era seu nome.

Apertava seus olhos contra a folha em branco. Talvez houvesse alguma coisa ali que ele nunca notou. Talvez um duplo sentido, ou uma palavra entre as palavras.

Mas as palavras nunca mudavam. O significado nunca mudava.

A única coisa que deixava de ser o que era, naqueles momentos, eram seus olhos.

Olhos negros, que esfumaçavam perante aos esforços para encontrar nada.

E então se tornavam cinza-escuros.

Mesmo que por um único instante, eles assumiam aquela cor. Aquela mistura de cores. A junção do preto com o branco. Mas era um momento rápido, quase imperceptível. E então Near notava que o mundo era formado de outras cores. Cores e emoções. Cores que ele jamais teria. Emoções que jamais possuiria. Todas distantes, assim como ele era.

Near sentia-se num paradoxo. Um paradoxo tingido com cores e emoções. Cores e emoções que jamais possuiria. Vermelho. _Raiva_. Verde._ Paz._ Azul. _Ódio_ (mas apenas para Mello).Amarelo. _Alegria._ E Near não possuía nenhuma delas. Nem as cores, nem as emoções. Era apenas preto e branco. Nada e indiferença. Só isso.

**X**

**Um**

_Os olhos._

Os olhos negros, que ficavam esfumaçados quando se forçavam a enxergar o que não existia.

A cor cinza-escuro que estava presente ali, quando ele se iludia. Isso ocorria com maior freqüência, mas ninguém notava.

Porque estavam ocupados demais com o azul-escuro da dor.

Dor da falta que ele começava a sentir _demais_.

A falta de não conseguir explicar o que sentia. O que era. O que enxergava. A falta tinha uma tonalidade arroxeada, mais puxada para o vermelho. Era uma cor quase explosiva, mas que não podia ser. E ele a enxergava, mas não podia tocá-la. Então se contentava em olhá-la. Olhar algo que os outros não enxergavam, porque estavam ocupados demais notando as diversões.

As diversões alaranjadas, porque eram explosivas. Diversões que Near jamais alcançaria, porque seu mundo se limitava ao branco e ao negro. Às vezes, ao cinza escuro. Nada além disso. Porque ele não era capaz de sentir. Apenas de ver.

Então, freqüentemente, ele observava. Observava para poder tocar. Mas esse "poder" nunca chegava. Porque querer não é poder. E Near só queria, mas não podia.

**X**

**Dois**

_Os ouvidos._

Ele ouvia coisas além das coisas.

E ele não entendia.

Ouvia zumbidos.

Zumbidos _cor de rosa_.

Cor que não era palpável para ele, mesmo que ele ouvisse a todo instante.

Ouvia murmúrios sobre Mello, Matt, L, Kira, sobre todos.

Dizendo que eles eram seus amigos.

Amigos e que devia se aproximar deles.

Porém Near nunca gostou do cor de rosa.

O rosa era feio, distorcido. Uma mistura do vermelho com o branco. Uma mistura completamente errada.

Porque o vermelho era explosivo e o branco era puro. Juntos, formavam o rosa. Aquela cor falsa e traiçoeira. Aquela cor que queria confundi-lo com suas vozes. Vozes tão irritantes que o deixavam à beira da loucura. E ele as ouvia sempre.

_Near. Nate. Nate. Near._

_E_

_l_

_E_

_s_

_S__**ã**__O A__**m**__Ig__**O**__s_

E então ele tapava os ouvidos e negava tudo isso. Negava e tentava seguir em frente. Isso não significava que conseguisse. Porque elas ainda estavam lá. Todas as tonalidades de rosa. Falando e falando. E Near sabia que elas eram falsas. Tão falsas quanto seu nome. Tão falsas quanto Near era.

Mas não havia como fugir. Tinha de enfrentar, mesmo que tivesse medo.

Near sempre foi medroso. Tinha medo de tudo e de todos, e não era só das cores que não tinha, mas sabia que existiam. Tinha medo de morrer, sofrer e, acima de tudo, crescer.

Near sempre teve seus brinquedos como companhia, porque sabia que os melhores amigos das crianças eram os robôs, bonequinhos de ação, quebra-cabeças e outros jogos, além da imaginação.

Porém, Near nunca foi criativo.

Nem criança.

Então ele só tinha seus brinquedos, mesmo.

**X**

**Três**

_Os toques_

Ele não gostava de ser tocado, mas gostava de tocar as coisas. Coisas com cores, como as que ele não tinha. Bonecos, quebra-cabeças, peças de dominó, cartas de baralho, qualquer coisa. Ele gostava de tocar para ter a breve sensação de sentir o frio daqueles itens. Porque Near era capaz de sentir quando tocava, mas não sentia quando era tocado.

Não sentia os toques quentes de Mello quando ele o segurava pelo colarinho da camisa ou os toques suaves de Matt e Linda, quando eles perguntavam se estava tudo bem. Ao invés disso, Near sentia toques de cores.

O toque azul de Mello, como se explodisse. O toque negro de L, quando ele lhe explicava como montar o novo quebra-cabeças. O toque verde de Matt, para acalmar. Nem mesmo o toque amarelo de Linda, o mais colorido de todos. O toque de Near era branco.

Tudo o que tocava ficava branco. Branco como ele era.

Ele não gostava da cor de seu toque, porque ele nunca mudava. Nunca mesmo.

O azul tinha vários tons diferentes. O azul claro, o céu, o mediano, o mais conhecido, o escuro, o quase preto e o verde-água.

O verde também. Claro, escuro, meio aguado, cor de grama, cor de camaleão, tudo verde, tudo verde e calmo, inclusive o verde-água.

E o amarelo? Clarinho e morno. Médio e quente. Escuro e fervendo. Não havia frio ali, não havia nada triste. Sempre, sempre alegre, sorrindo, amarelo. Mesmo depois de o branco o tocar e o enfraquecer. Não, ele sempre era assim.

E então vinha o preto, que também não tinha tons. Mas ele era misterioso, e negro. Tudo e negro. Tudo e tudo. O preto era tão mais importante que as outras cores, o rei delas. E elas podiam se misturar com ele e continuar a virar preto.

E o branco? O nada dos nadas? Fácil de entender, mesmo que fosse inexistente ali. Não era nem um pouco importante, nem considerável. Era o pior deles, o bobo da corte das festas do rei preto. Se o branco se misturasse com alguma cor, ela apenas enfraqueceria, mas não desapareceria em sua imensidão de nadas.

Near sempre gostou do preto de seus olhos.

Porque era a única coisa nele que o representava. A única cor presente. Ironicamente, a ausência de todas elas. O preto que tragava tudo, inclusive sua própria sanidade.

**X**

**Quatro**

_Os sabores_

Near não era capaz de senti-los. Nenhum deles. Fosse doce, salgado, amargo, azedo, cítrico; ele não era capaz de senti-los. Por isso, não se viciava em chocolates como Mello ou em doces como L.

Para Near, as coisas tinham sabor de suspiro. _De nada_, ele pensava.

E os suspiros eram brancos, brancos como ele era. Brancos, sem sabor. Brancos, sem cor. Brancos, efêmeros. Assim eram os suspiros. E Near não era capaz de sentir nenhum sabor além deste.

Não sentia o sabor amarelo das balas ou vermelho dos morangos. Não sentia o sabor negro do chocolate ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo.

Para ele, o gosto não existia. Não havia sensação nenhuma ao comer algo – fosse natural ou não – por mais que ele o fizesse.

Comia para não morrer, porque sem alimento a pessoa morre. Near não queria morrer, porque tinha medo.

A morte era negra, diziam. Mas Near estava tão acostumado ao branco dele mesmo, que acabou tendo medo do escuro.

Dele e de outras tantas coisas, inclusive os sabores.

Para Near, sentir o gosto de algo era igual a morrer. Era se distanciar do branco que ele era. Era entrar na escuridão que tanto temia.

Era morrer.

**X**

**Cinco**

_Os cheiros_

Ele não era capaz de senti-los, mas podia _vê-los_. Near não podia sentir os cheiros, para ele, todos eram iguais. Cheiro de água, não-cheiro. Era assim que se sentia em relação à tudo. Não podia se embriagar com os cheiros de bombom de licor, como Mello fazia. Não podia tossir com o cheiro de cigarro, como Matt. Nem podia sentir o cheiro das tintas de Linda ou dos doces de L.

Mas era capaz de ver os cheiros. Cheiros azuis, amarelos, verdes vermelhos. Cada um deles, caçoando de si. Porque o cheiro de Near era branco. Branco como ele. Sem cheiro. Cheiro de mar. De maresia.

Near sabia que cheiro tinha porque lhe disseram isso uma vez. Disseram que era um cheiro bom, mas ele sabia que a pessoa só tinha gostado porque não via as cores dos cheiros. Senão ela odiaria o cheiro de Near, como ele mesmo fazia.

Cheiro de nada, mais branco para apagar as cores de Near, como uma borracha que não tinha fim.

Branco, branco, branco, branco, branco, branco.

Água, neve, maresia, borracha, branco, nada.

Talvez Near significasse nada.

Porque ele era um completo incompleto.

Ele era nada.

Um nada que invejava os outros, suas cores. E odiava todos, porque ninguém dava valor a elas.

Sim, primeiro as cores, depois as pessoas. Era assim que o mundo funcionava.

Seu mundo.

Um mundo repleto de nada.

**X**

Mas não acabava por aí. Não. Seu mundo tinha muito mais do que apenas cinco sentidos. Ele tinha mais um. Um que fazia toda a diferença. O sentido que o fazia ser quem era. Near. Não Nate River, mas Near. Porque era o sentido de toda a sua existência – o único para que continuasse existindo. E ele estava lá, repleto de todas as cores. O sentido que sobrepujava todos os outros. Ele, o sexto. O último.

**X**

**Seis**

_O instinto_

Era esse o último. O sentido de sobreviver. Porque Near era medroso. Medroso demais para encarar aquilo que ele não podia ver. A morte não tinha nada além do negro e Near era todo branco. A morte o machucaria, dilaceraria sua imagem. Lá, Near não seria nada. Em vida, podia ser. Near, o menino branco. Near, o gênio. Em morte não seria nada, seus instintos lhe diziam isso. Instintos de detetive. Instintos que o faziam ser quem era.

E ele se agarrava a isso com todas as forças, esquecendo-se completamente do mundo. Do mundo dos outros. E existia apenas o seu. O mundo dos sentidos. O sentido de sua existência. Seus instintos.

Para uma criança, seus instintos sempre foram apurados demais – daí sua inteligência. Ele sentia que algo iria acontecer, como poderia pegar o "vilão" e outras coisas. Ser instintivo era sua vida, literalmente.

Tratando-se de instintos, os outros que não tinham cores.

Near tinha todas elas, como num arco-íris. Não havia branco ali, porque o negro regia tudo.

Ali havia os cinco sentidos que eram nada para Near. Ali havia criatividade e inteligência de sobra para que ele pudesse ser o que sempre quis.

Ele sempre foi o primeiro lugar, seus instintos lhe diziam.

E ele gostava de rir dos outros – pobres eles, em instintos.

No fim, ele sempre teve todas as cores, como um camaleão.

Um camaleão que as ostentava, as escondia dentro de sua pureza, seu branco, sua perfeição.

Porque, no fim, o branco era isso. A junção de todas as cores.

* * *

**N/A.:** Bom, tá aí nossa fanfic pra nossa Murder xD Resolvemos fazer uma fanfic voltada do Near, porque ele também faz aniversário nesse dia \8D/ Nosso primeiro trabalho juntas e até que ficou legal 8D Mas é como dizem, a prática leva à perfeição e estamos trabalhando nisso :B

Sim, nós nos esforçamos bastante para que esta fic saísse hoje e para que ficasse agradável para quem lê. Eu espero, sinceramente, que você curta, téfy. Nós te consideramos pacas e a idéia de um presente em dupla acabou vindo durante uma conversa. Juntamos o útil ao agradável aqui e esperamos que goste 8D

Agora, não liguem pelas loucuras que nós escrevemos, já que, nós duas juntas, não prestamos e com o Near então... -sadismo em nível crítico- Mas como todo mundo faz ele sofrer... :B

Não podem nos culpar, certo?

Mas então é isso. Esperamos que goste do presente de aniversário, téh!

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PARA VOCÊ E PARA O NEAR! \O/

Kissus!

_**Se a gente não quisesse reviews, não escreveríamos fics!**_

_**E ao leitores fantasmas de plantão, uma boa lepra!**_


End file.
